darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Yuka Kitamura - Dragonslayer Armour (Alternative Unused version) (Dark Souls III Unused Soundtrack)
Описание There are two variations of this track (of both phases) were found in the gamerip files. The first phase of this track is very much similar to the used one in the game, but still the arrangement is slightly different (mostly the chorus sings slightly differently, that can be observed by comparing the tracks step by step). The second phase is another story: the in-game variation completely lacks the intense transition between phases, but also the second phase part is twice longer then the in-game version on its own (2:28 here against 1:18 in game, second phase here is 2:54-5:21 on the timeline) and also arranged differently. Though this particular version of this track wasn't used in the game itself. DOWNLOAD this full compilation in FLAC and MP3: You will find the download links to both versions of Dark Souls III Unused Soundtrack in one of this playlist's videos description. Sorry for this inconvenience, but you're the ones, who can help me spreading this music for more and more people. The more views videos have and the more videos are popular, the more people will have an opportunity to find this compilation and download it. So, please don't be mad and please, enjoy the music. Full playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBaGSNgFh-4&list=PLiVSF2AAhkqdvh7SAse3Mx5m60KF-GByn (download links for the whole compilation you will find in one of these videos description). Also check out these: "Dark Souls III Complete Original soundtrack" with all the full and uncut tracks here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE-bt82UKOk&list=PLiVSF2AAhkqd0k5yxVYl4heWFpa3XP_B8 "Bloodborne Full Extended Soundtrack" with all tracks, extended in a way, they play in the game during the boss fights, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ82HA86SoI&list=PLiVSF2AAhkqdYrovYsDzpRYO2nP1LrNkO And stay tuned for the full extended DS3 soundtrack later! ____________________________________________ "Dark Souls III Unused Soundtrack" is a compilation of music, that was found in the game files, but was not used in the main game eventually. Most likely this music or part of it will be used in the future DLCs, but we can’t know exactly for now. All the music was extracted by Infernus Animositas (http://forums.ffshrine.org/showthread.php?t=203199, thanks a lot!!!), and I almost did not edit any of these (with a few exceptions, see the tracks descriptions). At first I thought that only Yuka Kitamura wrote all of these, but after more careful listening I assume, that Tsukasa Saitoh and Nobuyoshi Suzuki also wrote some of these (or just one of these composers), despite the fact, that they wrote only one track each, that appear in the main game. But definitely there is no new Motoi Sakuraba tracks here. Mostly these tracks are a boss fight music, and all these are cycled twice in the gamerip files, so as in this compilations (they are just taken from the gamerip and putted to this compilation, ordered in a way, I found the best). But some tracks are not a boss fight music, but some environmental music (like Firelink Shrine track, for example), and these tracks not cycled and have proper endings instead of fading out in the end. Категория:Видео